


Cracking Fingers

by ClosedOffCottage



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 01, Sensory Overload, brief mention of almost nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosedOffCottage/pseuds/ClosedOffCottage
Summary: It seems today is going to be too much.
Kudos: 8





	Cracking Fingers

The Archives were too bright today.

Jon knew the atmosphere was the same as yesterday but now it felt like every noise was amplified. Sasha’s feet tapping and Tim’s muttering. Martin wasn’t in today, another sick day.  
At least Jon wouldn’t have to stress about Martin’s constant fidgeting and his insistent checkings. He felt like he would throw the whole computer if anyone decided to talk to him.

Hoping that his office would help muffle everything out, he walked by Tim’s and Sasha’s desks, barely sparing a glance, which wasn’t much of a change. Jon walked inside and closed the distance between him and the chair behind his desk. 

It didn’t do much, as it seems his ears were actively seeking evidence of his assistant’s existence. They were accompanied by the creaking of Jons chair, which grated on his nerves.

Whatever he could power through the uncomfortable knowing.

His body was becoming too hot, too much. His palms were sweating and he was quickly becoming frustrated with his work. He kept on shifting, which made the chair make more noise. His whole body felt sticky.

Jon kept on blowing air as if he were blowing off steam. He had taken off his sweater vest and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. 

He got up, circling his desk. When he walked, he stretched out his arms and legs, wishing for the feeling to away. After thirty minutes of just walking around, Jon forced himself to sit, determined to tire himself out by staring at statements.

Around lunch, Sasha and Tim seemed to get louder, which made Jon all too aware of the rolls of nausea coming from his stomach. The thought of eating food seemed to defeat him, as he bends himself practically over his desk, his forehead touching its cool surface. Jon’s holding his stomach, rocking back and forth on his chair. 

Just before lunch, Jon had turned off his lights, planning on spending his lunch in blessed silence. He greatly appreciated that he did this, as he felt that if he got up, he would throw up.

Jon let out a pained grunt, making him wish he too, took a day off.

Jon took off earlier than usual, though Tim and Sasha were gone by the time he left.  
He dreaded taking public transport but it was the only way to get back to his flat, and its darkness and complete void, easing him.

The bus was loud and filled with too many people for Jons nervous mind. He swayed a little, clutching tight to the pole.

He undressed himself to his underwear, his warm body welcoming the coldness of his flat. He laid on his sheets, closing his eyes and absorbing the tranquility.

Hopefully, tomorrow is better.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan Sims is my Kinnie. that means I get to vent off him.


End file.
